westmarchsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Sessions/Fens of Despair/Eleventh
Narrator: With desperate use of magic, blood, and toil, the delvers have purged the Pure Evil from the Grove just before the Conjunction of Dark Stars. Narrator: Now they stand in the Druid's Grove of the Fens of Despair, waiting for the Conjunction. GM: So. Anyone doing anything? Berkun: "Why are we still here? Do we want to gaze into the evil stars and have them gaze back?" Mordreona: "Just so I'm clear, no one knows what is about to happen?" Mrugnak: Bleeding gently. Lenia: I have no protective spells up! I think I'm going to have to leave it that way! GM: Holding stuff in their hands? Taking cover? Jumping into holes? Stuff like that? Berkun: "See us and know we're the ones who destroyed their rocks?" Berkun: okay, who here isn't able to move on their own? ** Mrugnak is holding a flail! ** Mordreona: "Is that good?" Mrugnak: And I think his last flask of holy water! ** Mrugnak is able to *lurch* on his own. ** Lenia: Staff at the ready, up front but not within the stone circle, and trying to keep one eye on the sky and one on the ground. Mordreona: I'm good. Berkun: Berkun leaves the circle and hides in bushes ** Mordreona hops to her feet. ** ** Mordreona follows Berkun and hides in a bush also. ** GM: Locate yourselves on the map, folks. Mrugnak: Connell is apparently standing in the center of the circle so he can be lasered by evil stars? GM: Looks that way. Mrugnak: I think he's afk, he's so quiet... Connell: Woops, back. Mordreona: ((my map is lagging bad)) Connell: And yes, Connell is standing in the circle waving his arms and asking evil spirits to go away now, really, I mean it this time. ** Mordreona thinks to herself, this is the second time this adventure I wish I had some snack food while I watch the "show". ** Narrator: As the time of Conjunction draws near, the clouds in the sky disappear and the sky darkens. The moon is eclipsed by some unknown object and even the glow from your magic lights and fire dim. Above you, most of the stars shimmer like diamonds on inky black velvet, but some glow a dull, angry red and move. Even as you watch in shock, they arc visibly across the heavens, spiraling around some point that seems darker than the rest of the night. Their orbits tighten rapidly, and before you really understand what is going on, more than a dozen stars have coalesced into an angry eye. It flares red, and pillars of light descend from the sky above, great beams connecting the conjoined stars to the land below. You are not sure entirely how many threads of crimson light join the heavens and the world, but none seem to touch down on you. You are sure, though, that at least some of those beams have touched down somewhere in the Westmarches. The towers of light thicken and pulse for a few heartbeats, and then the single star above separates back into many stars. They flee back across the night sky to their rightful places, and in less than a minute all is as it was before. The moon reappears from wherever it retreated to, and the spires of scarlet fade and disperse in its pale light. Within minutes, the clouds are rolling back in, and if you had not seen it for yourself, you are not sure you would believe it had occurred. Lenia: "That was... anticlimactic." Mrugnak: "Funny looking." Berkun: Berkun looks to Mordreona "If we didn't defile this circle the gaze would burn us..." Berkun: "But it just looked somewhere else" Mrugnak: "Not do thing here. Yay!" ** Connell just keeps on exorcizing. ** GM: People with Navigation can make rolls, if they want. Mordreona: "Looks like we may live after all." Lenia: How about people with Really High IQ? Mrugnak: Barbarian! (10) 3d6.skill(10,0+2) => 4,2,1 = 7 vs (12) or less Success! by 5 Bless +2 Berkun: navigation 3d6.skill(12,2) => 1,3,3 = 7 vs (14) or less Success! by 7 with +2 from outdoorsman whispering to Mrugnak, You think one of the beams touched down somewhere near the coast. Berkun: I know cartography as well Lenia: "...Dammit. Now I want to know what would have happened here if we HADN'T unearthed the stones." Mordreona: "Can we go back to the nice tavern now?" whispering to Berkun, You think one of the beams touched down near the center of the West Marches. Berkun: It would gaze at us... GM: Roll it, Berkun. Berkun: Berkun walks out of the bushes Berkun: How do you know the other places aren't burned and dead now? Berkun: cartography3d6.skill(12,0) => 6,4,5 = 15 vs (12) or less Failure! by 3 Lenia: "I don't. That's why I want to know what would have happened here." Berkun: And I can't recall where those would be GM: Lenia can roll from default, yes. Berkun: "We're so far into the swamp, I can't really determine our exact position... not without a map" Berkun: (hmm, Berkun should buy a 'manual' to improve his cartography) Berkun: "The closest beam was somewhere in the center of Westmarch, though" ** Mrugnak squints off to the east(?). "Thing happen by der big sea too." ** Berkun: "All others could be farther, maybe even in places no traveler visited" Lenia: Navigation (Default): 3d6.skill(16,-5-1) => 2,4,4 = 10 vs (10) or less Success! by 0 Lenia: Cartography (Default): 3d6.skill(16,-5-1) => 2,5,1 = 8 vs (10) or less Success! by 2 Mrugnak: "I dunno. Dat near Broke Luck Cliffs, mebby." whispering to Kevin, You're pretty sure that one of the beams touched down in the Hobar Mountains. None of them touched down near the Baron's Tomb as best you can figure. Mordreona: "Wait a min, what are we talking about doing here?" Berkun: "We're guessing who had less luck than us" Lenia: "One of those beams touched down in the Hobar Mountains. And none of them anywhere near the location of the Baron's Tomb." whispering to Mrugnak, Thinking about it, the beam probably did touch down near the Cliffs of Shattered Fortune. Berkun: "Somewhere, this fell ray hit the earth and... I don't know what it might do, but probably destroy, burn and spread disease" Mordreona: "Ah, so we are trying to figure out where not to go. I feel so much better." Lenia: "And if you say one happened near the Cliffs of Misfortune... If I were a gambling type I'd put money on the Caverns of Madness having been another of the locations." Berkun: "I guess so" ** Mordreona sits down. ** Berkun: "This swamp is already touched by evil" Lenia: "Yes, but we've done a lot - just now - to reduce that touch." Berkun: "Maybe the creatures we encountered were anticipating..." ** Lenia looks towards Connell to see how the exorcism is going. ** GM: Connell is just play acting, as far as I can tell. The Grove is no longer desecrated; it just hasn't been sanctified. Berkun: (let's sanctify it!) ** Connell pokes the ground with his staff, shrugs, and walks over to Lenia. ** GM: That would require putting the stones upright and recovering the lost regalia. Connell: "Just making sure." Lenia: "Well, we didn't get killed." Lenia: "I think, though, we need a day or two of rest." Lenia: "Do you think your friend on the hilltop is in any immediate danger, Connell?" Mordreona: "Hold on, Connell has friends?" Mrugnak: "Dis druid guy know where der gold is." Mrugnak: "Mrugnak remember dat." Mordreona: "Ah, well he is my friend for sure." Mrugnak: "Hey. Conn. You druid guy. Where dat gold?" Connell: "Many. And... I think he was being held by evil animals. With the corruption in the swamp dissipating he might be okay... I'm not sure. I got my information from a raven, you understand." ** Mordreona stands up. ** GM: ? Mordreona: "oh yeah..." Connell: "What gold?" ** Mordreona sits down. ** Mrugnak: "Der guys in der bar say dese guys dat wot was here had gold n stuff." Mordreona: "I recall that too Mrugnak." Mrugnak: "But den dey bad druids an dese wolfs come and make dem go way an den der gold got lost." Lenia: "That's the sanctified regalia, Mrugnak. That stays with the druids." Mordreona: "Why do they get to keep the gold?" Lenia: "Okay, so we need to find a druid on a hilltop. I say we camp a little ways away from here, and start moving at dawn." Connell: "Because it's holy. Holy gold stays with the holy people." Connell: "Alright, let's give that a shot." Berkun: "Eh... they might give us some in return..." Berkun: "Well, should." Mordreona: "I'm not sure I buy that." Mordreona: "That is to say if thats true when we have it it is not holy any more." Lenia: So Mark, if we can get far enough away that Lenia stops coughing, and make camp for the night, we can start a new day fresh? GM: Possibly. Connell: "Chances are if you steal holy gold, you end up cursed. Suppurating boils, hair in uncomfortable places, sudden teeth. Druids can be very creative." Mrugnak: "Mrugnak gots hair everywhere." Mordreona: "Now thats a good point." GM: So what's the plan? Sneak off someplace and hope you can sleep uninterrupted by vengeful demonic beings, then wander the Fens hopelessly until you find this druid? Berkun: "What if he'd lose all the hair, then?" Mordreona: I will follow Lenia if she starts moving. Berkun: Find a place to rest Mordreona: "Then when I lick him it would taste better for sure." Lenia: You know, it sounded like a much better plan when I said it. Lenia: But yes, that's the plan. Connell: "I... did not know you and Mrugnak had that kind of relationship." ** Mrugnak blinks. ** Lenia: And hopefully we'll even be able to heal people in the morning. Mordreona: "I know, Connell could ask another bird where he is." ** Mrugnak looks totally confused. ** Lenia: "Berkun, could you please find us a decent campsite?" Mordreona: "I think it happened twice so far." Berkun: navigation 3d6.skill(12,2) => 1,2,6 = 9 vs (14) or less Success! by 5 with +2 from outdoorsman Berkun: Berkun points Mordreona and others towards a mostly dry path Berkun: "Let's go this way..." GM: Did you guys bring camping equipment this time? Lenia: We did! Mrugnak: Yup. Berkun: "We had a few hills there" Lenia: I did. Berkun: Indeed ** Mordreona follows Berkun. ** Lenia: Tent and everything. Connell: I've got my tent and stuff. GM: Who's rolling for Survival, and who is helping that person. DECIDE BEFORE YOU ROLL OR FAIL. Berkun: I should have a blanket... Lenia: Berkun rolls, Mrugnak helps? Mrugnak: I has a 14. Hammer: "Let me help, I'm good outdoors." Lenia: "No. Berkun: 17 here Lenia: Berkun rolls! Mrugnak helps! Mrugnak: Sounds good. Berkun: survival3d6.skill(15,2) => 3,2,4 = 9 vs (17) or less Success! by 8 +2 from outdoorsman Mrugnak: Barbarian! (PER-Based) (14) 3d6.skill(14,0+2) => 2,6,2 = 10 vs (16) or less Success! by 6 Bless +2 Conditional: +4 from 'Discriminatory Smell' when scent is a factor Hammer: Helps! 3d6.skill(10,-5) => 6,4,4 = 14 vs (5) or less Failure! by 9 Lenia: ... Lenia: I'm going to start physically restraining him if this keeps up. Connell: I can happily roll survival on my own, I think. Mordreona: I luv him. GM: Okay, Berkun leads you through the swamp to a relatively dry hill, with Mrugnak helpfully pointing things out to avoid and Hammer helpfully demonstrating things you shouldn't step in. Lenia: Lenia will cast Mystic Mist on the campsite before sleeping. Are there still spellcasting penalties? GM: No. Berkun: 1d10 => 5 = (5) Berkun: "Good to have you and your nose, Mrugnak..." Lenia: Mystic Mist: 3d6.skill(18,0) => 6,3,6 = 15 vs (18) or less Success! by 3 spending 10 FP to cover a 10-yard radius. Berkun: "We might have walked into more rotting bog... This trail was the only real path" ** Connell puts up his tent, humming a traditional faun song that, if you could hear the lyrics, would be banned in any respectable religion. Survival: 3d6.skill(15,0) => 3,5,6 = 14 vs (15) or less Success! by 1 ** Berkun: Berkun just gets his blanket out and looks if anyone has a two-person tent to let him in ** Mordreona asks Mrugnak to put up her tent. ** Lenia: ((Isn't it Mrugnak's tent?)) Mordreona: ((oh yeah, i think you are correct.)) GM: All told, finding and preparing a campsight in a swamp in the middle of the night takes you guys about 3 hours. Lenia: ((Just checking.)) Mrugnak: I'm pretty sure you remembered yours this time. GM: How long are you sleeping for? Mrugnak: Mrugnak does not fit in your tent. If he's spending the night not fitting into your tent, on account of you've stolen his, he's not going to be in good shape to save your life tomorrow. Just FYI. Lenia: ((Mordreona doesn't have a tent.)) Mrugnak: So Mrugnak's spending the night not fitting into anyones tent :D Mordreona: You can have your tent. I think I do, I just did not last time out into the swamp. Lenia: "I think we sleep through dawn, guys. Like, late morning. And someone else needs to be keeping watch, I'm kind of exhausted." Mrugnak: "Mrugnak watch foggy stuff." GM: Mordreona doesn't own a tent according to my notes. Sleeping fur, formal wear, and blanket, but not a tent. Mrugnak: "Mrugnak like find pictures in foggy stuff." GM: So when are folks getting up again? Mrugnak: Late morning, apparently. GM: Which is what time in real hours? Berkun: Yeah... Mrugnak: 10 ish? GM: Or do you want me to guess? Lenia: Sometime between 10 and 11 AM. GM: Okay. 10 ish it is. Berkun: do we get healing rolls? Lenia: What with delvers not really having accurate timepieces. ** Mrugnak makes a mental note to look into that advantage. 2 points. good buy. ** Lenia: Morning features someone other than Lenia or Connell making breakfast. Lenia: And Lenia and Connell healing people, I imagine. Mrugnak: I don't suggest making Mrugnak cook. Mrugnak: Just FYI. Lenia: And us getting on the road about noon. Mrugnak: Or he's defaulting it from Barbarian! Lenia: I think. GM: Penalties are per 24 hours, right? The fight with the gators was pretty late in the day. Mordreona: ((afk a min)) Lenia: I was thinking 'per day', a sunset/sunrise sort of thing, but if you want to go by hours that works. GM: let me look it up... GM: "after the appropriate time has passed..." yeah, I'm going to say per 24 hours. GM: So. Heading off crippled, or lazing around for a day? Lenia: That second one, I think. Lenia: Because Mrugnak can barely move. Lenia: And Hammer can barely move. Mrugnak: And Lenia is one bruise away from barely moving. Lenia: Actually, that's Hiro's HP and FP. GM: What page is Mystic Mist on? Mrugnak: Woops. Mrugnak: Protection and Warning. Lenia: M168. GM: Thanks - 170. Lenia: It lasts 10 hours. GM: Err, right. GM: Who has tents? Mrugnak/Mordreona, Lenia, Hammer, and Connell? Berkun: Berkun has a blanket but no tent Lenia: I think that's right. Mordreona: looks like I do not have a tent, it is not on my sheet. Mordreona: so yes Connell: Connell has a 1-person tent, so yes. GM: Everyone see the nice campsite? On the hill? Lenia: Yup. Mordreona: no Connell: Yep. Mrugnak: Sure. Mordreona: loading Berkun: I see Mordreona: yup Narrator: After the night of the Conjunction, the delvers relax on a hill in the stinking swamp. Some eat tasty elven rations. Others eat hardtack, raisins, and moldy cheese. Bugs swarm everywhere. Narrator: A faint shimmer of light surrounds them, the effect of Lenia's Mystic Mist. Beyond it, the Fens continue their animal-eat-animal existence. ** Mordreona drinks the rest of her stash. ** GM: Stash of what, Mordreona? Mordreona: my drink Berkun: now we're away from the circle, resting GM: 'kay. Hammer: ok Berkun: and we discussed what might have happened in other places the eye 'gazed upon' Narrator: Somewhere high above, a pair of eagles lazily soar through the sky. GM: Everyon can roll Vision-7. Mrugnak: Vision (12) 3d6.skill(12,-7+2) => 3,5,4 = 12 vs (7) or less Failure! by 5 Bless +2 Mordreona: Vision (13) 3d6.skill(13,-7) => 2,6,6 = 14 vs (6) or less Failure! by 8 Connell: Vision: 3d6.skill(16,-7) => 2,1,5 = 8 vs (9) or less Success! by 1 Lenia: Vision: 3d6.skill(12,-7) => 3,4,1 = 8 vs (5) or less Failure! by 3 Berkun: vision3d6.skill(14,-7) => 1,4,6 = 11 vs (7) or less Failure! by 4 whispering to Connell, Those eagles are giant eagles, and they're much closer to the ground than it looks at first impression. Hammer: 3d6.skill(10,-7) => 5,1,3 = 9 vs (3) or less Failure! by 6 GM: Hey, Connell, you have a whisper. GM: Connell? Mrugnak: He lives1 Connell: (( Bad choice for teatime. )) ** Connell blinks, "Huh. Giant eagles. That can't be good." ** Mrugnak: "Huh? Dey big birdies. Wat bad dat?" Mordreona: "Maybe they know where the other tree hugger is?" Mrugnak: "Dere lotta eatin on big birdies." Connell: "Did I mention the eagles were keeping the druid prisoner?" Lenia: "You did." Lenia: "Hey, Berkun." Connell: "And those are a lot closer to the ground than... you might want to be ready for a fight." Mordreona: "Then turn into a bird and follow them." Lenia: "Just how far can you reach out and touch things at?" Berkun: "Reach out?" Lenia: "How far does your bow shoot?" ** Mordreona finds a place to hide. ** Berkun: "As long as my ha... oh!" Berkun: "Well, far..." Berkun: "How far does it need to be?" Lenia: "See those eagles?" Hammer: the one with less curvature, I guess.. Berkun: "If I can see something, I stand a chance" Berkun: Can Berkun see the eagles well enough? Lenia: "I need you to miss one. Narrowly." Connell: "Er, hold on, let's not go shooting them quite yet." Lenia: "Just a warning shot to get their attention." Mordreona: "IF they are giant eagles and you can't see them they are to far away to hit." Hammer: "Mrugnak can throw a rock" Berkun: "Miss one?" Berkun: "Well, that's not a problem..." Berkun: "What if I hit by accident?" ** Mrugnak squints at the birds. "Dat kinda far." ** Lenia: "I have faith in your marksmanship." Connell: "I could try calling one down, maybe have a chat." Berkun: 1d10 => 1 = (1) Mordreona: "Or we could jump up and down. Why do we want to "get their attention"?" Connell: "Or it could come in and rip out my throat with its talons, but that's always a risk." Berkun: "No, I'm asking if it's a problem if one gets shot..." Lenia: "Because if they're intelligent enough to be holding a druid prisoner, they're intelligent enough to negotiate with." Berkun: Berkun prepares a blunt arrow Lenia: "Don't hit them, please. It'll make it hard to convince them we mean no harm." Mordreona: "Ah." Berkun: "Lenia, maybe you can make the arrow glow?" Hammer: "Just don't turn me into a giant salmon" Mordreona: Stealth (19) 3d6.skill(19,0) => 4,2,5 = 11 vs (19) or less Success! by 8 Berkun: "It would be more like a signal arrow then" ** Connell puts a hand on Berkun's bow, "Hold on, let me try something first." ** Hammer: L"light it?" Berkun: "If she knows such a spell, it would be helpful" Lenia: "I do, but it's fairly tiring." ** Connell starts casting a spell, gesturing at the birds and occasionally making little flappy motions with his hands. (( Beast Summoning on Hey That Eagle Right There. 3d6.skill(16,0) => 5,5,4 = 14 vs (16) or less Success! by 2 )) ** Lenia: "They're eagles, their eyesight is good. But let Connell try his plan. Just stand ready to defend him if they turn out to be hostile." Berkun: Berkun produces a barbed arrow instead Berkun: "Right." GM: Ooh, clever. Hang on. Lenia: ((Encounter with giant animal? BRING A DRUID.)) Hammer: ((Check)) GM: Do you have any reaction bonuses or anything here? Connell: (( Actually I suck at doing anything to animals accept the magical equivalent of "HEY. HEY YOU." )) GM: Actually, never mind. Lenia: Lenia may provide a reaction bonus by proximity? Connell: Nope. Speak with Animals and Sense of Duty. Connell: SoD: Nature. Hammer: ((I know the non-magical equivalent...) Narrator: Connell speaks a few magic words and gestures at the eagles above, then looks vaguely surprised. Connell: Oh, hey, and Animal Empathy. Mrugnak: Animal Empathy means you can use all your normal social skills on them. Mrugnak: That's good. Connell: (( Wouldn't Speak With Animals do that too, though? Since I can use social skills on them by... well, Speaking. )) Connell: "It didn't work." Connell: "Either that's not an eagle, or ... something else is wrong." Narrator: The two eagles dive down toward your camp, spinning and looping. As they approach, they begin cawing like demonic sirens. GM: I don't really know what sounds eagles make, so we'll go with cawing. Mrugnak: They do a lot of screaming too. GM: Everyone can take this excellent opportunity to make 2, count them 2, Fear rolls at -1 each. Lenia: "Oh hey. That... sounds suspiciously familiar." GM: Okay, screaming, then. Mrugnak: Fright Check 3d6.frightcheck(10,+2-1) => 4,3,2 = 9 vs (11) or less Success! by 2 Mrugnak: Fright Check 3d6.frightcheck(10,+2-1) => 2,3,6 = 11 vs (11) or less Success! by 0 Mordreona: Will (13) 3d6.skill(13,-1) => 3,6,5 = 14 vs (12) or less Failure! by 2 Mordreona: Will (13) 3d6.skill(13,-1) => 5,6,1 = 12 vs (12) or less Success! by 0 Connell: Fear! 3d6.skill(14,-1) => 1,3,5 = 9 vs (13) or less Success! by 4 3d6.skill(14,-1) => 6,6,2 = 14 vs (13) or less Failure! by 1 Lenia: Remember that Fright Checks cap at 14 regardless of Will. Berkun: 3d6.skill(11,-1) => 6,6,5 = 17 vs (10) or less Critical Failure! B556 Berkun: 3d6.skill(11,-1) => 5,3,4 = 12 vs (10) or less Failure! by 2 Hammer: like a will roll? Berkun: oh wow Lenia: Fright Check: 3d6.skill(15,-1) => 3,6,3 = 12 vs (14) or less Success! by 2 , 3d6.skill(15,-1) => 2,1,5 = 8 vs (14) or less Success! by 6 Mordreona: ((I had used stealth before this started if that helps)) GM: Fear is Will +2 if you have CR. Lenia: It's a Will roll, but your Will can't be more than 14 after modifiers. Mrugnak: Will, +2 if you have Combat Reflexes, plus any levels of Fearless. Hammer: 3d6.(10skill,2) => 3d6.(10skill,2) GM: Mordreona - you can't hide from the screaming you're hearing. GM: dude: Mordreona: ((I made mine then.)) Hammer: [3d6.skill(10,2) => 6,6,1 = 13 vs (12) or less Failure! by 1 GM: And you're at -1, on top of it. Hammer: 3d6.skill(10,2) => 5,4,2 = 11 vs (12) or less Success! by 1 Hammer: failed one Mordreona: ((I put in the -1 but not the +2 from CR)) Berkun: (oh, if combat reflexes help then I have one success and one failure) GM: Okay. Hammer 3d6.frightcheckfail(1) => 4,4,4 + 1 = 13 Acquire a new mental quirk. B361 GM: Okay. Berkun 3d6.frightcheckfail(11) => 6,1,6 + 11 = 24 Major physical effect, set by the GM: hair turns white, age five years overnight, go partially deaf, etc. (Acquire -15 points worth of physical disadvantages. Each year of aging = -3 points.) B361 Mordreona: ((WOW)) Hammer: my choice? GM: Hammer - has to be related to what just happened. Lenia: GM gets to be evil on failed fright checks. Berkun: what about the combat reflexes? if reflexes help then I had only normal failure... Lenia: ((It uses margin of failure, Berkun.)) Hammer: dislikes birds? Berkun: (I mean, should I have included +2 from CR in the roll?) GM: Berkun - you rolled a 17, that's a critical failure if your skill is below 15, and it can't be above 14. Berkun: (oh, ok!) Berkun: (makes sense) GM: So what horrible thing happens to Berkun when magically induced demonic fear from the domain of magical fear invades his very body? Hammer: ((note:buy fearlessness 2)) Lenia: ((It gets into his arm and turns it bad.)) Connell: (( Supernatural Durability! )) Hammer: ((so cut lopped it off at the wrist, but hey, free chainsaw..)) Mrugnak: Acquire a tremor? Mrugnak: Chronic pains as the piercing shrieks of the eagles echoes through his head? Mordreona: Faints when he hears a bird. Berkun: If it is demonic, I'd assume some effects could be quite supernatural... Berkun: Also, he might expect every large bird to be like this from now on.. GM: I like the chronic pain. Mild Chronic Pain, every 4 hours, occurs on a 12- Connell: (( ... the eagles gave him arthritis. )) Hammer: ((Eaglitis)) Lenia: ((Migraines. They gave him migraines.)) GM: Or alternately, Mild Chronic Pain, every 4 hours, occurs 9-, and Mild Fear of Loud Noises. Hammer: ((Impotence!!)) GM: Your choice. Mordreona: (("I can't catch that can I")) Lenia: Physical disadvantages. GM: Eh. Hammer: ((Down's syndrome)) Connell: (( I prefer arthritis, means I picture our deadly crack shot archer lugging around one of those big bottles of Tylenol with the easy-off lid for seniors. )) Hammer: ((Demonice extra chromosome)) GM: Been reading the Dark Tower recently? GM: Berkun? Berkun: hmm... fear of loud noises makes sense Berkun: chronic pain, nah... Hammer: ((shell shock, get it?)) GM: You have to take at least 10 points of Physical Disadvantages. I'm open to suggestions. Berkun: fear of large birds, of course Mordreona: ((Mordreona will enjoy it if you get fear of loud noises.)) GM: NOT A PHYSICAL DISADVANTAGE. Connell: (( One-Eyed. )) Hammer: ((He has quick draw...)) GM: Lenia 3d6.frightcheckfail(-1) => 3d6.frightcheckfail(-1) Lenia: ((Disturbing Voice. He sounds like the croak of an eagle.)) GM: Lenia 3d6.frightcheckfail(1) => 2,5,1 + 1 = 9 Stunned for one second. Every second after that, roll vs. Will, plus whatever bonuses or penalties you had on your original roll, to snap out of it. B360 GM: Lenia took 3 points of Taint on one of her rolls. Lenia: I made my rolls. Connell: (( I like Lenia's idea. )) Lenia: Oh. GM: Berkun? Physical disadvantage for at least 10 points. What'll it be? Hammer: Hunchback GM: Choose quickly or you get One-Eye. =/ Berkun: (moment, moment...) Hammer: club foot Mordreona: ((Paranoid. "The birds are all in it together.")) Lenia: ((That's not physical.)) Hammer: ((This is fun choosing for my pals)) Berkun: (it has to be physical? I'll take the second option) GM: Okay. Berkun: (mild pain and mild fear) Narrator: As the birds drop down, Berkun shrieks in pain and fear. ** Hammer shrieks in dislike ** ** Mordreona tries not to shriek. ** GM: Berkun is at -2 to IQ and DX for the next 4 hours as all his muscles tense painfully. He also needs to make a phobia control roll (15-2) or uhm, freak out. I mean, more. Berkun: 1d6 => 4 = (4) GM: ? Berkun: 3d6.skill(15,-2) => 2,4,5 = 11 vs (13) or less Success! by 2 Berkun: Berkun composes himself enough to dive for cover...! GM: You're at another -1 DX/IQ as long as long as you're listening to loud noises. So net -3. Berkun: riiight GM: I guess we're in a fight. 1) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Mordreona (on deck: 28 Berkun) Mordreona: I Hide. Mordreona: ### GM: You're hidden. 2) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Berkun (on deck: 28 Hammer) Berkun: how many of them do I see? GM: 2 screaming furies. Berkun: fast load impaling arrow 3d6.skill(19,1-3) => 4,5,2 = 11 vs (17) or less Success! by 6 GM: Technically, you're stunned for 2d6-2 => 2,1,-2 = (1) seconds. Berkun: and despite the panic overtaking him, Berkun fires an arrow... GM: So next round. 3) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Hammer (on deck: 28 Eagles) Berkun: oh, then he just makes stunned movements GM: Stunned with fear. 4) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Eagles (on deck: 26 Connell) Hammer: t/me tries not to get incontinent Berkun: Berkun's hands shake uselessly as he tries to fire Animals: The eagles move in wide patterns, ducking and dodging. Animals: They're about 25 yds up. 5) YOUR TURN NOW:: 26 Connell (on deck: 24 Mrugnak) Connell: (( Did I ever get the horrible results of my failed-by-1 fear check? )) GM: No, I missed that. Lenia: ((You succeeded by 0.)) Lenia: ((Your Will is 16, -1 to 15, capped at 14.)) Lenia: ((You rolled a 14.)) Connell: (( My Will is 14. )) Lenia: ((Oh, then ignore me. I was assuming based on your high Per.)) Connell: (( Bonus Per from being a Drood. )) GM: Connell 3d6.frightcheckfail(1) => 5,6,1 + 1 = 13 Acquire a new mental quirk. B361 GM: You're stunned for 2d6-2 => 1,1,-2 = (0) and acquire an appropriate Perk. Mrugnak: Quirk. GM: So not stunned. Just Perks. Mrugnak: Quirk: dislike of loud noises? Mrugnak: (quirk! not perk!) GM: Errr, Quirk. GM: Right. Mrugnak: Quirk: Dislike of birds :D Hammer: ((Dislikes being a druid)) Mordreona: ((nice 1)) Connell: (( He likes birds. But possibly Dislikes Feather Pillows. )) Mordreona: ((Does not trust Berkun)) GM: So what are you up to, mostly resistant to supernatural terror boy? Mordreona: ((*Does)) Connell: Anyway, Connell winds up a lightning bolt. Stupid faerie eagles! 3d6.skill(16,-2) => 2,2,2 = 6 vs (14) or less Success! by 8 -2 for 1 FP down, 2FP -> 6d. GM: Pick a Quirk, too. GM: Everyone was rested, by the way. GM: It's like 1 pm. 6) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Mrugnak (on deck: 24 Lenia) Mrugnak: Did we get any healing rolls for camping the night? Mrugnak: And lolling around lazily? GM: No. Mrugnak: K. ** Mrugnak draws a hatchet in his right hand! ** Mrugnak: ### 7) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Lenia (on deck: 28 Mordreona) Lenia: Stun Recovery: 3d6.skill(16,-1) => 1,5,4 = 10 vs (15) or less Success! by 5 Lenia: ### GM: Aren't you stunned for 1 turn, then recover? Lenia: I am! GM: okay then. Lenia: But if the eagles got to act again after their initial action, that's been a second there. GM: Fair enough. 1) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Mordreona (on deck: 28 Berkun) Mordreona: Move Mordreona: ### 2) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Berkun (on deck: 28 Hammer) Berkun: fast load bow 3d6.skill(19,1-3) => 5,1,6 = 12 vs (17) or less Success! by 5 Berkun: fire at the closet eagle... Berkun: how far away? GM: 55 yards? Berkun: I see 30 total Mrugnak: Vertical. GM: 5 yards horizontal, 25 vertical. vertical counts double. Berkun: ah Berkun: target vitals3d6.skill(19,3+2-3-9-2) => 4,1,2 = 7 vs (10) or less Success! by 3 Berkun: Despite his hands shaking, Berkun draws the string and fires at the passing eagle, instinctively aiming at it's heart GM: What's the +2 for? Berkun: +2 is for weapon bond and weapon quality Lenia: ((What's their SM, incidentally?)) Berkun: I listed them together, since both apply only to this one bow GM: That's fine. Okay. Animals: Eagle dodge! 3d6.skill(10,2) => 2,3,5 = 10 vs (12) or less Success! by 2 3) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Hammer (on deck: 28 Eagles) Hammer: stunned round #3? no recovery? GM: yes. 4) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Eagles (on deck: 26 Connell) Animals: The eagles continue dodging and circling. Animals: Though they're still screaming, they don't have the same subsonic terror factors. 5) YOUR TURN NOW:: 26 Connell (on deck: 24 Mrugnak) ** Connell fires off a blast of lightning at the nearest eagle. 3d6.skill(15,-3) => 2,5,2 = 9 vs (12) or less Success! by 3 ** GM: How do you figure only a -3? Mrugnak: (distance vertically is 25 yards. Vertical yards count double) Connell: (( Woops, I just went off Berkun's roll.... and missed the 9. Connell: Fail by lots then. Narrator: Connell blasts lightning into the sky, but the eagles are ducking and weaving and he doesn't get close. 6) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Mrugnak (on deck: 24 Lenia) ** Mrugnak takes Aim at Eagle 1. ** Mrugnak: ### 7) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Lenia (on deck: 28 Mordreona) Lenia: Crap, I just realized 3/4 of the way through typing that that This Spell Doesn't Work This Way. GM: Sadness. Lenia: Shape Air: trying to get it directly above an eagle, aiming straight up. 10 FP for 5d Knockback-only, I have distance at 8-2 for staff (horizontal), so -6 for distance, -2 for reduced FP cost, +3 for shouted words and firm gestures. The air stream begins 8 yards away (beneath that eagle), and blows 50 yards straight up. Fly through that, stupid bird. Lenia: Shape Air: 3d6.skill(18,-6-2+3) => 4,6,3 = 13 vs (13) or less Success! by 0 Lenia: Luck. Lenia: Shape Air: 3d6.skill(18,-6-2+3) => 6,2,1 = 9 vs (13) or less Success! by 4 Lenia: Shape Air: 3d6.skill(18,-6-2+3) => 1,4,6 = 11 vs (13) or less Success! by 2 Lenia: 4 is good enough. GM: Clever. Roll knockback. Lenia: 5d6 => 6,2,4,1,4 = (17) Animals: Giant Eagle flight check 3d6.skill(13,-1) => 6,5,5 = 16 vs (12) or less Failure! by 4 Narrator: The wind suddenly shears up beneath the eagle. It lifts slightly into the air, then slides and falls. Lenia: ### 1) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Mordreona (on deck: 28 Berkun) Mordreona: Move Mordreona: ### 2) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Berkun (on deck: 28 Hammer) Berkun: Is the eagle on the ground? Berkun: or just falling? GM: Not even, it's falling 5 yards this round. Berkun: fast draw impaling 3d6 => 4,3,5 = (12) Berkun: fast load 3d6 => 2,5,1 = (8) Berkun: and shoot at the eagle while it's not ready to dodge! Berkun: target vitals3d6.skill(19,3+2-3-9-2) => 4,4,4 = 12 vs (10) or less Failure! by 2 GM: Go for it. Berkun: well, damn. GM: You are kinda wracked with pain and scared of loud noises. 3) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Hammer (on deck: 28 Eagles) Hammer: stunned round #4 4) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Eagles (on deck: 26 Connell) Berkun: Loud noise? GM: Screaming eagles. Berkun: so I get more than -3 now? GM: No, you're cool. Berkun: but that's -3 Berkun: right Animals: Eagle 1 tries to recovering 3d6.skill(13,-1) => 4,4,6 = 14 vs (12) or less Failure! by 2 Animals: Eagle 2 moves to catch Eagle 1. 5) YOUR TURN NOW:: 26 Connell (on deck: 24 Mrugnak) ** Connell winds up another lightning bolt. This time he makes more of a show of it. "That last one was just a warning shot!" (( +3 for flailing and shouting, -5 for 2 FP, 1fp -> 6d. 3d6.skill(16,+3-5) => 3,5,3 = 11 vs (14) or less Success! by 3 )) ** 6) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Mrugnak (on deck: 24 Lenia) Mrugnak: Eagle 1 is now how far off the ground? GM: 5 yards. Mrugnak: 9+5 => 14 Mrugnak: One turn of aiming adds ACC, so +1, range is -5 Mrugnak: All out attack Determined adds +1 Mrugnak: So total of -3 for throwing the hatchet at Eagle 1? GM: Looks right to me. Mrugnak: Hatchet 3d6.skill(15,+1+1-3+2) => 2,6,5 = 13 vs (16) or less Success! by 3 Bless +2 GM: (actually, range is 9+2*5 for 19 and a -6 penalty, but aiming adds +2 per turn, so it's the same). Mrugnak: Ah, gorf. Mrugnak: Does it dodge or something? Animals: Eagle 1 dodges! 3d6.skill(10,-3) => 4,2,3 = 9 vs (7) or less Failure! by 2 Mrugnak: Hatchet 4d6 => 6,4,5,4 = (19) cut GM: No, but it tries. Animals: Death check 3d6.skill(12,0) => 6,4,2 = 12 vs (12) or less Success! by 0 Animals: Major wound 3d6.skill(12,0) => 1,1,2 = 4 vs (12) or less Critical Success! B556 Hammer: ((new mental quirk: likes the sounds that eagle makes)) Narrator: Mrugnak's axe slams into the eagle's chest and it continues falling in a stream of blood. 7) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Lenia (on deck: 28 Mordreona) Mrugnak: Half DR if it helps. :D Mrugnak: wait. no Mrugnak: that's the flail, my brainfart. Lenia: Concussion: 3d6.skill(18,-5+3) => 6,6,5 = 17 vs (16) or less Failure! B556 That's -5 for reduced FP cost 2, +3 for shouted words and firm gestures. 0 FP produces a 2d Concussion. Lenia: Or not! GM: Hey, look, critical failure. GM: That Taint's a bummer. Lenia: I saw that coming. Hammer: lol Hammer: This taint still stinks GM: 3d6.spellfail() => 4,5,6 = 15 Spell has the reverse of the intended, on the wrong target. Roll randomly. B236 Lenia: Lenia absorbed a lot of it. Lenia: O.o Berkun: fun! GM: clockwise from Connell, 1d7 => 1 = (1) Berkun gets it twice. Mrugnak: Well, the spell was supposed to conjure a harming missile in Lenia's hand. Hammer: ((Does that mean we implode?)) GM: Instead, it summons a huge thunderclap on Connell. GM: Damage is 2d6 => 4,2 = (6) GM: Crushing. Lenia: HT: 3d6.skill(12,-3) => 4,2,5 = 11 vs (9) or less Failure! by 2 or be stunned! Mrugnak: And stunning >.> GM: Did Connell just summon a lightning bolt? Mrugnak: HT (13) 3d6.skill(13,-3+1+2) => 4,5,3 = 12 vs (13) or less Success! by 1 Bless +2 GM: Everyone needs to roll HT-3 or be stunned. Connell: (( *slap* Lenia! Stop stealing my schtick! I doom the party. ME. )) Berkun: 3d6.skill(13,-3) => 2,4,6 = 12 vs (10) or less Failure! by 2 Hammer: HT (13) 3d6.skill(13,-3) => 4,1,4 = 9 vs (10) or less Success! by 1 Connell: 3d6.skill(14,-3) => 1,6,3 = 10 vs (11) or less Success! by 1 Mordreona: HT (13) 3d6.skill(13,-3+2) => 5,6,6 = 17 vs (12) or less Critical Failure! B556 Mrugnak: (( That was my niche before I bought off Berserk somewhat. )) Berkun: 3d6.skill(13,-3) => 2,5,4 = 11 vs (10) or less Failure! by 1 Hammer: ((I'm already stunned)) Mordreona: ((Go me)) GM: Yeah, but you can be both mentally and physically stunned. Hammer: Lucky lucky Berkun: I should invest in a perk 'not tasty' Mrugnak: Two recovery rolls for the price of one! Mrugnak: Bad Smell. -10 point disad. Mrugnak would have had it but he ran out of disad points. GM: Hammer, roll. Hammer: I did Mrugnak: Classic Mrugnak had Bad Smell. Made him almost immune to bugs :D GM: Connell, you took 3 damage. Roll self-control or drop the lightning bolt. Hammer: domino effect Connell: Will: 3d6.skill(14,0) => 1,6,2 = 9 vs (14) or less Success! by 5 Hammer: ((It's like the puke scene from 'Lean on Me')) Berkun: can the lighting bolt ignite the alchemist fire we have? Hammer: lol Hammer: ((Thus started the Chicago fire)) Narrator: Mordreona clutches her ears and falls over unconscious. 1) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Mordreona (on deck: 28 Berkun) 2) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Berkun (on deck: 28 Hammer) Lenia: Berkun, HT-3 to recover from stunning? GM: Indeed. Berkun: 3d6.skill(13,-3) => 2,3,2 = 7 vs (10) or less Success! by 3 Berkun: yeah Berkun: recovery 3) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Hammer (on deck: 28 Eagles) Hammer: stun round #5 4) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Eagles (on deck: 26 Connell) Animals: Eagle 1 tries to recover 3d6.skill(13,-1-4) => 2,3,6 = 11 vs (8) or less Failure! by 3 Narrator: The eagle starts to get control of its fall but slams into the ground before it can. GM: Damage is 4d6+2 => 2,2,4,2,2 = (12) Berkun: Haha Animals: Death check 3d6.skill(12,0) => 6,4,6 = 16 vs (12) or less Failure! by 4 Animals: Eagle 2 hurries off! 5) YOUR TURN NOW:: 26 Connell (on deck: 24 Mrugnak) Connell: Eagle 2 is fleeing? Lenia: This would be the point where I get to discover that they're not actually demonic after all. >.> Lenia: And then Lenia will cry. =( GM: Eagle 2 is fleeing. ** Connell fires off a pot-shot anyway. 3d6.skill(15,0) => 1,1,3 = 5 vs (15) or less Critical Success! by 10 B556 ** Lenia: ... Connell: (( Probably not actually a crit given the range penalties. )) GM: ... Berkun: Yeah... shoot them if we can GM: Yeah, range penalties are way high. Mrugnak: On the other hand, might be a hit! Berkun: or not Animals: Dodge 3d6.skill(10,2) => 3,2,5 = 10 vs (12) or less Success! by 2 Lenia: Router burped. Mrugnak: From behind? Mrugnak: Lightning bolt in the butt. And eagles have forward facing eyes, not like cows. Mrugnak: Connell's bolt catches the eagle's tail feathers and singes them, but it's moving fast. Narrator: Connell's bolt catches the eagle's tail feathers and singes them, but it's moving fast. Hammer: yes, predators GM: If you look, the eagle is clearly - *clearly* - not flanked by Connell. It turned as it fled because it isn't STUPID. ** Connell shakes his fist, "You'd better run!" ** 6) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Mrugnak (on deck: 24 Lenia) Mrugnak: /me draws his second Hatchet! ### 7) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Lenia (on deck: 28 Mordreona) Mrugnak: ... Hammer: ((Eagle-ka-bobs?)) Lenia: Stun Recovery: 3d6.skill(12,-3) => 3,1,5 = 9 vs (9) or less Success! by 0 Lenia: Woo! Berkun: "Damnable..." Berkun clutches at his ears and hisses 3,6,5 = 14 vs (16) or less Success! by 2 )) ** Mordreona: "I think we should take turns being in charge. What do you think Mrugnak?" ** Mrugnak frowns, making the fur on his forhead ripple. "Dat... wut... but... Mrugnak not want hit Lenia." ** Mordreona: "No need to hit het, just one day she is the boss, one day you, then one day me." ** Mrugnak frowns even harder. His bottom lip is pooching out. ** ** Mordreona lets out a sigh and sits by Mrugnak, never mind." ** Mordreona: ((Door, brb)) Hammer: tries to rest in spite of bickering, dreaming of some earth bound pleasures GM: So what's the plan now? Connell: (( Who hasn't been healed by Connell in the last 24 hours? )) Berkun: Berkun Berkun: We should look for Connell's friend... Berkun: Maybe just look for circles and such? Hammer: ((lost track of time during outage)) Lenia: Depression: 3d6.skill(12,0) => 3,3,1 = 7 vs (12) or less Success! by 5 Mrugnak: (( I have no idea if Mrugnak has been healed or not. )) Mrugnak: By Connell. Hammer: last time i was healed was before we set out for grove when I was mostly dead Hammer: but that was Lenia if it matters GM: It's been 15 hours since the end of last game: it is now 2 pm. Lenia: "I think we should rest here another night, then go find the trapped druid. If it turns out that isn't his eagle, then... I don't know. Something. Whatever Connell thinks we should do, I guess." GM: The crocodile attack occurred slightly before dark, yesterday. Connell: "Let's get everyone fixed up and then go looking. We might want to move to another camp, though, this one has been seen." Mordreona: "Think it is wise to stay here after what we just did? 2 birds may imply 2 druids." Berkun: "But we got one..." Berkun: "So one druid is left" Mordreona: "Not sure we are sure we got 1." Connell: "Let's stop talking about that." He rubs his forehead, "Berkun, find us another camp, please." Hammer: "Cheer up Lenia, even an overconfident master swordsman can mess up and aquire a fear-induced mental quirk once in a while" Mrugnak: Mrugnak is helping Berkun again I presume. ** Hammer sighs and begins breaking down his tent ** Mordreona: "Hammer, you should help too. You are really good at this stuff." Hammer: "Which stuff is that?" Lenia: "Are you TRYING to get us lost in the swamp, Mordreona?" ** Mordreona laughs ** GM: Survivalist types, roll. Connell: (( I need to pick up a mental quirk still... what best simulates Guilt: Eagle-Related. )) Hammer: "Nothing to it. ANYONE could do THAT..." Connell: Survival! 3d6.skill(15,0) => 3,3,6 = 12 vs (15) or less Success! by 3 GM: Overconfident types, roll Survival or self-control, your choice. Berkun: sense of duty? Lenia: ((Quirk Vow: Never eat eggs?)) Berkun: nightmares? Hammer: 3d6.skill(12,0) => 4,6,6 = 16 vs (12) or less Failure! by 4 Mrugnak: Barbarian! (PER-Based) (14) 3d6.skill(14,0+2) => 2,4,1 = 7 vs (16) or less Success! by 9 Bless +2 Conditional: +4 from 'Discriminatory Smell' when scent is a factor Hammer: rolling survival Berkun: survival3d6.skill(15,2) => 3,6,5 = 14 vs (17) or less Success! by 3 Hammer: whats default? GM: PE-5. Mrugnak: PER -5 Hammer: 3d6.skill(10,-5) => 3,1,6 = 10 vs (5) or less Failure! by 5 Hammer: "That way looks good!" Mrugnak: "Dat wet. Mrugnak not sleep in wet." Hammer: "...well, you do have a slightly better vantage point..." GM: Berkun, Mrugnak, and Connell lead the way to a new campsite, despite Hammer's unhelpful suggestions. GM: So now what? Berkun: "It's not thab bad..." Mordreona: "I think they are just jealous of your skill Hammer" Hammer: "Commonly" Hammer: "Can't say I blame them" Mrugnak: I believe, now we camp, lick our wounds, get patched up, and sleep. Hammer: "No matter, I don't argue with my mates, let's go. My 24-hour "please heal me now" clock is ticking GM: So what's the plan for resting up, hiding from foes, etc etc etc? Lenia: Lenia picks at her food, decides setting up her tent is too much work unless someone reminds her, and if prodded will do Mystic Mist. ** Connell eyes Lenia's non-tent, "If you don't feel like setting that up, there's plenty of room in mine." Wink. Wink. ** ** Hammer is disheartened by Lenia's dour attitude, but doesn't disturb her. Instead attempts to erect her tent for her. ** Berkun: Berkun will gather branches to camouflage the tents as bushes GM: Camouflage roll, please. Berkun: 3d6.skill(14,2) => 5,3,2 = 10 vs (16) or less Success! by 6 ** Mordreona will stand guard ** ** Lenia looks at Connell's one-man tent. "No, there isn't." ** Berkun: He'll also gather long sticks and carve them into stakes Berkun: Then stick them in the ground where he sleeps, as to give any diving monster a pause about attacking him ** Hammer builds an impromptu scarecrow, following Berkun's lead ** Berkun: He'll pick ones about 2-3 feet long and bury them so that they'll be leaning towards each other a bit Berkun: eight sticks Demon: Okay. Mordreona: "Hopes no other group of adventures sees this." GM: Okay. Hammer: ..... Berkun: together, they'll make a sort of 'stick hut' which actual purpose will be to repel attackers Hammer: ((I sure hope there's no demons around)) GM: So how long are you resting up for? Lenia: 'Till dawn? Berkun: Huh... I'd rather have us in good condition before we get into trouble again Berkun: yeah Hammer: Until scared into consciousness, or woken GM: brb Hammer: Is there a standard watch order of some sort? Hammer: same as marching order? GM: Resting until dawn. GM: Great. GM: Hmm. Lenia: Hey, we're not advertising our presence with a giant bank of glowing opalescent mist this time. Connell: "Well, if squeezing into a tight space with me won't cheer you up, maybe giving us one of those magical mist walls would?" Lenia: That's gotta count for something. Berkun: Well, Berkun can take one shift of guarding Mordreona: I'm staying up 1/2 the night on guard. Mrugnak: I'm pretty sure Mrugnak gets a shift in there somewhere. He bounces back quickly from watches, because of Fit. Mordreona: ((How bad will it be if I stay up all night?)) Hammer: I rouse easily, maybe I'll sleep all night... GM: Anyone staying up all night starts the day down 4 fatigue that cannot be recovered without rest. Mordreona: I'll stay up 1/2 the night then wake Mrugnak and get in his tent. GM: Anyone keeping watch during the night needs to make Vision -7 rolls with an additional -4 darkness penalty Mordreona: Vision (13) 3d6.skill(13,-11) => 1,6,2 = 9 vs (2) or less Failure! by 7 Mrugnak: Vision (12) 3d6.skill(12,-7-4+2) => 5,1,6 = 12 vs (3) or less Failure! by 9 Bless +2 Hammer: "wake me up if you need me to take a watch" Berkun: 3d6.skill(15,-7-4) => 1,3,6 = 10 vs (4) or less Failure! by 6 GM: Well, it's dark out. You don't see anything. Berkun: Berkun stays up 1/4 of night, then falls asleep Connell: Vision: 3d6.skill(16,-11) => 4,1,3 = 8 vs (5) or less Failure! by 3 Berkun: And he crosses the wooden poles overhimself so not to impale accidently when waking up GM: The night passes uneventfully. People can make normal HT checks to heal 1 HP of damage, plus spell-casting. Hammer: HT (13) 3d6.skill(13,0) => 2,4,3 = 9 vs (13) or less Success! by 4 Mrugnak: HT (13) 3d6.skill(13,+1+2) => 3,5,3 = 11 vs (16) or less Success! by 5 Bless +2 Mrugnak: 1 HP scaled up to 3, because 30 base HP. Berkun: 3d6.skill(13,5) => 6,2,5 = 13 vs (18) or less Success! by 5 Lenia: HT: 3d6.skill(12,0) => 1,3,5 = 9 vs (12) or less Success! by 3 GM: Connell? Connell: 0) => 1,3,4 = 8 vs (14) or less Success! by 6 Lenia: Major Healing: on Mrugnak. +3 from words and gestures, +2 from extra time. 3d6.skill(17,+3+2) => 6,1,2 = 9 vs (22) or less Success! by 13 spending 4 FP for 24 healing. ** Mrugnak flexes and feels much better! ** Lenia: Major Healing: on Hammer, same mods. 3d6.skill(17,+3+2) => 6,1,6 = 13 vs (22) or less Success! by 9 spending 4 FP for 8 healing. Lenia: How badly hurt are Connell and Berkun? Hammer: "Thank you" Berkun: Berkun is only somewhat hurt Berkun: 6 HP from 15 now Lenia: Major Healing: on Hammer, same mods. 3d6.skill(17,+3+2) => 5,2,6 = 13 vs (22) or less Success! by 9 spending 3 FP for 6 healing. Lenia: Er, on Berkun. Lenia: Sorry. Connell: Connell is down 2HP. Lenia: Lenia rests. GM: I've got Lenia: 4; Connell: 3; Berkun: 2; Mrugnak: 2; Hammer: 1 ** Hammer begins breaking down tents, feeling refreshed ** Mrugnak: -2 Mrugnak: srry. Mrugnak: yes,. Hammer: "How do we track the Druid, Connell?" Mordreona: " "track the druid" just sounds hard to do." Berkun: so I get 6 hp back? Connell: "We don't, I'll just take a survey." He starts casting a ritual. (( Beast Summoning: Raven. 3d6.skill(16,0) => 6,2,2 = 10 vs (16) or less Success! by 6 )) Berkun: I've got 12 that way Mordreona: "We could just set the place on fire." Lenia: Yes, Berkun. Hammer: "I'm no engineer, but the swamp is a bit damp, Mord..." Mordreona: "Thats true." Mrugnak: (( If things are quiet now, I suggest breaking for the night here. )) ** Hammer watches the bird-man ** Narrator: A few minutes after Connell casts a spell, a black raven flies over and begins cawing excitedly at him. whispering to Connell, Raven: "Hey, you're that guy, right? The druid with the food? You're that guy, right? I've heard of you! With the food!" ** Connell bows respectfully to the raven, and mutters to Mordreona, "Find something for him to eat." ** ** Hammer draws his sword ** ** Mordreona takes something from Mrugnak's pack. ** ** Connell caws back at the Raven. ** Hammer: "Tell me that's one of yours, Connell" Mrugnak: The raven gets elvish wafers. Connell: "He's not 'mine' but he's here because I asked." Hammer: "Please be quick about it, it's creeping me out" Connell: "Give the food to the raven, Mordy." ** Mordreona feeds the raven. ** Berkun: "Does he say anything?" Hammer: ((Nevermore?)) ** Connell occasionally caws back at the raven. ** Connell: "Yes." GM: What's Mordreona feeding the raven? Mrugnak: Elvish wafers stolen from Mrugnak's back. Mrugnak: *pack ** Connell points east and caws inquisitively. ** Narrator: The raven caws back and gulps down the essential food. Narrator: Then it nods towards a nearby copse of trees. Mrugnak: (( ping? )) ** Connell pales visibly and slowly turns around. ** Hammer: "...what?...." Connell: (( To face where the raven just pointed )) GM: Vision checks at -12, or other sense checks at -9. Lenia: Is Magery another sense? Mordreona: Hearing (13) 3d6.skill(13,-9) => 3,1,3 = 7 vs (4) or less Failure! by 3 GM: Hmmm... no, but Druidic Investment counts as one. Lenia: I'd be rolling at 3- for any sense but vision, and can't roll vision. I'll just not roll. Lenia's not terribly interested anyway. Connell: Vision: 3d6.skill(16,-12) => 3,5,3 = 11 vs (4) or less Failure! by 7 Hearing: 3d6.skill(18,-9) => 5,3,5 = 13 vs (9) or less Failure! by 4 (( Does Druidic Investment give me a +3 on those or... how does that work? )) ** Hammer has a hard time taking his eyes off the 'BIRD' ** GM: You can roll it as a separate sense at +3. GM: Sorry, +4/ Mrugnak: Taste/Smell (12) 3d6.skill(12,+4+2) => 5,6,4 = 15 vs (18) or less Success! by 3 Bless +2 Mrugnak: -9 is big failure. GM: I was wondering. Mrugnak: by 6! Connell: Druid: 3d6.skill(16,+3-9) => 6,5,6 = 17 vs (10) or less Critical Failure! B556 Mrugnak: Hearing (14) 3d6.skill(14,-9+2) => 4,2,4 = 10 vs (7) or less Failure! by 3 Bless +2 GM: No one senses anything. Hammer: "I think that raven is giving you false information" ** Connell frowns, and walks into the thicket, poking his staff around. "They're kind of brats that way, yes." ** Mordreona: "I think Connell is making up the ravens side." Berkun: vision(15,-12) Berkun: vision3d6.skill(15,-12) => 6,6,3 = 15 vs (3) or less Critical Failure! by 12 B556 Hammer: ((One eye!! One eye!!)) Mrugnak: I'm pretty sure your eye doesn't fall out on a crit failure. Mordreona: ((lol)) Narrator: Connell walks into the thicket, poking his stick. Suddenly, a dark sharp with flashing white claws and teeth pounces on him.